


i still dream of you

by halfofmercury



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, POV Tsukino Usagi, Post Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfofmercury/pseuds/halfofmercury
Summary: What if the senshi and Mamoru didn’t come back immediately after Galaxia’s defeat?90s Anime based
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	i still dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers started flying across the keys and when I realized what I was doing, I had already typed this up.
> 
> I don’t own these characters. All the rights go to the creators of Sailor Moon.

Usagi descends downward, her wings wrap around her body protectively. The Starlights run up to her.

“Sailor Moon!”

The moment she reaches the ground, she falls unconscious. Fighter lifts her up in her arms and smiles bitterly, “You did it, Odango, the world is saved,“ she looks at the other Starlights, “but what do we do now?”

————

She sits on a bench at the school rooftop and picks at her food.

The battle is still very much recent, too many people are missing and just because the woman in black and gold is gone, does not mean that the people are calm.

Sometimes it feels like a dream, like she would wake up in Mamoru’s arms and her senshi would be all around her. They would smile and ask her if she had a nice dream. Mako would have lunch ready, Ami would be asking if she was studying, Minako would babble about the latest guy she was seeing and Rei would roll her eyes and make little side comments. Setsuna would discuss her latest experiment, Hotaru would chat about what she learned in school that day, Haruka would talk about her latest race and Michiru would bring up her next concert.

She still remembers when she had to tell their loved ones. Mizuno-san was inconsolable, Ojiichan broke down, Minako’s parents almost couldn’t process what she told them. And those who didn’t have anyone to tell, well, that hurt just as much, if not more, than if she had to tell someone.

Sometimes, she wishes they weren’t her senshi. If they weren’t, would they have still died that day? Could they have lived if they weren’t connected to her?

And Mamoru, if he had never gone to the Moon and stayed on Earth, would he have lived? Would he have lived a long and peaceful life without her?

(She hopes so.)

She doesn’t eat lunch that day.

————

The Starlights leave after a few months. Galaxia isn’t a threat anymore and they have no real reason to stay. 

(She hoped that they might have stayed, but she isn’t surprised when they tell her.)

She hugs them desperately even though she sees Yaten and Taiki squirm slightly in her arms.

Seiya hugs her hard and doesn’t want to let go. She pats his shoulder and tells him to be good and not make trouble.

Seiya gives her a broken smile and tells her that the moment she needs them, they’ll be there.

They transform and, in a blur of light, they’re gone.

She tries not to cry too much that night.

————

Life goes on.

But the exam reports look different without Ami’s name on top. Hikawa Shrine sounds empty without Rei’s sweeping. The flower shops feel odd without Mako shopping around. Crown seems bare without the constant yells of triumph from Minako.

The racetrack is quiet without the roar of Haruka’s engine. The concert halls echo of silence without the melody of Michiru’s violin. The labs are not filled with the small clack of keys from Setsuna’s computer and there is no laughter from Hotaru’s room.

Mamoru’s room feels empty without his presence there to remind her that she’s not alone.

She graduates at the top middle of her class, she faintly wonders if Ami would be proud of her. She makes some cookies when she’s alone in the house, she can feel Mako’s hands guiding her when she rolls out the dough. When she plays video games, she can hear Minako yelling at her to win first place. She visits the shrine and takes care of Ojiichan, she swears she can see Rei nodding in thanks from the trees.

She learns how to drive and appreciates her instructor for being patient, but she wishes it were Haruka who taught her. She goes to violin recitals and claps happily for the person who wins, though she knows that if Michiru were there, she would sweep the competition. She sees news reports of new scientific developments and imagines how excited Setsuna would talk about her own progress. She passes by a clothing shop and thinks about how much Hotaru would’ve loved that purple dress, it was just her size.

She shops for dresses and somehow ends up buying a hideous looking shirt she knows Mamoru would’ve loved.

She can’t bring herself to leave his apartment so she moves in. It was a hassle to get it but somehow she managed to write her name on the document and the next day she’s packing her items into boxes and walking through the threshold.

Artemis moves in with her and Luna. He stayed with Minako’s parents for a few years but couldn’t stand them any longer with his owner there as a buffer. Luna laughs happily and says that of course he can move in with them.

(It makes her smile that one of them is happy.)

————

She doesn’t pack up his belongings, she simply moves her things in.

She keeps his module of the solar system up on the ceiling, his socks are still folded neatly next to hers and his mug clinks with hers every time she places it back after she does the dishes.

The ring sits neatly on her nightstand, she never got the meaning until after. She hopes he knew she would’ve said yes.

She fills the walls with picture frames.

Ranging from her parents and Shingo to her graduation to a simple hangout with them all.

Her favorite one is rather simple, she is dozing off at the shrine and Mamoru is placing a blanket over her. The girls are in the background doing their own things but that’s what she loves about it.

They’re happy.

What she would give to see their smiling faces again.

————

Her favorite subjects to draw are her friends.

(And the cats of course. Her drawing of Artemis and Luna cuddling won her a contest and Luna is still very smug about it, Artemis says it was his idea.)

The soft look in Ami’s eyes, the sharp features of Rei’s face, the strength but kindness in Mako’s frame and the mischievous smile of Minako.

She draws Haruka’s confident smirk as she’s racing her favorite cars, the grace of Michiru playing her violin, Setsuna’s calm and steady presence and the animated face of Hotaru.

(Her teacher asks her who they are but she can’t bring herself to tell them. She says they’re just characters she made up and they seem satisfied with that lie so she keeps up with it.)

She only draws him once. A side portrait of him reading a book. The sunlight filters through his balcony window and his chin is resting on his hand.

She never presents the drawing to her teacher.

————

She’s cooking when it happens. She decides to make ramen that night.

Her grade in her art class was rising up and she felt she needed a congratulatory dinner. Reaching over from the increasingly hot pot, she flips through her small notebook of recipes she got from Mako’s apartment.

She cooks the meat and starts making the broth. Once it’s done, she boils the eggs and lets them sit off to the side. She dices the green onions, cuts up the fishcakes and the chicken. Straining the noodles, she moves to get the bowl ready.

It’s perfect. Well, almost.

The kitchen is a mess with eggshells and the broth spilled. But she’s still proud of herself.

She’s about to dig in when there’s a knock on the door.

“Coming!” She yells.

As she runs she wonders if maybe her parents surprised her with a visit. Maybe Shingo was in the neighborhood and wanted some food. Or maybe Naru and Umino were back early from their trip and wanted to catch up.

It’s none of them.

Her chopsticks fall out of her grasp as she gapes at her new visitors.

Mamoru chuckles nervously.

“We’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few years have passed since Usagi last saw them, I like to imagine she’s a little taller than Rei and makes fun of her. Don’t worry! Rei catches up and Usagi becomes the shortest again.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos and reviews are appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
